Perspectivas
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: Historia extraña y un tanto bizarra, espero les guste.¡Takari y Taiora! ¡Finalizado!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, por desgracia…ehemm. Solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

...

Soledad

Soledad, una palabra que estuvo ausente de mi vida mucho tiempo, nunca había conocido su verdadero significado. De pequeño siempre estaba acompañado, ya sea por mi mama, mi papa o mi hermana, la cual pese a siempre estar enferma, siempre estaba ahí, presente. A los once años fue cuando creí que nunca conocería el significado de la soledad, Agumon, mi compañero digital nunca me abandonaba, las aventuras en el mundo digital fueron sublimes; y pese a que enfrentamos la perdida de muchos camaradas, nunca me sentí solo, en parte por los amigos, en parte por ella, quien le dio sentido a gran parte de mi vida, en toda nuestra estancia en el mundo digital siempre me dio ánimos, su sonrisa, su forma de caminar, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, ella me hacía ver lo contrario, me sentía fuerte, indestructible; y ahora parece que ese efecto se ha ido, como si los años se lo hubiesen acabado, me miro en el espejo y no puedo evitar sentirme agotado, solo, mi espíritu aventurero se ha ido apagando; y el alma del niño que antes dirigía grandes aventuras, ahora es solo un fantasma que solo despierta cada primero de agosto, el día en que la puerta está abierta.

Camino hacia la sala de mi departamento y me siento con desgano en el sillón, me fijo en lo que está a mí alrededor y simplemente suspiro, me siento vacio por dentro; y el aspecto de mi departamento no me ayuda a animarme mucho. ¿No me mencionado que vivo solo desde hace tres años? Bueno pues fue realmente extraño, un día sin mas decidí que era tiempo de emanciparme, al principio fue difícil, el trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo era agotador, pero por lo menos me daba tiempo de no pensar en tantas cosas que en ese tiempo ocurrían, por suerte para mí. Matt y Sora comenzaron su relación y cada vez que los veía sentía celos, no por el hecho de que Sora anduviera con Matt, era por el hecho de que mi mejor amigo tenia la vida que yo quería, me sentía basura por desear que mis dos mejores amigos se separaran, por desear que cortaran, lo que cualquiera calificaría como una relación perfecta. Por si al destino no le bastara con arrebatarme a Sora, llego otro rubio, Takeru, a alejarme de mi querida hermanita, que extraña es la vida ¿No lo creen? Es decir: las dos personas que mas influían en mi, las dos personas por las cuales velaba, y que creí que siempre me necesitarían me fueron arrebatadas por dos rubios, los cuales también eran amigos míos. En los extremos de solitaria vida me llegue a preguntar si los genes Ishida me atormentarían todo mi vida y entonces ocurrió lo que me alegraría y atormentaría. Matt decidió irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos, imaginaran la tristeza de mi querida Sora, estaba desgarrada, pensaron que su relación funcionaria, que la podrían llevar de una forma amena, pero no funciono, a los tres meses de estar separados termino la relación, Sora le dijo a Matt que lo que creí que era amor resulto ser solo una rutina, una embriagadora y hermosa rutina, pero eso no cambiaba nada, ni el hecho de que no lo extrañaba, ni tampoco el que no sintiera sola; y Matt se enamoro de una chica en Estados Unidos.

Escucho los rayos azotarse sobre Tokio, la lluvia incesante cae libremente por todo la ciudad, bañando de un espectacular roció el manto de la noche, escucho como tocan la puerta, lo cual hace que me salga de mis vacilaciones y pensamientos, me levanto con desgano de mi viejo sofá, que ya se le salen dos resortes, pero que querían, es decir, o pago departamento, o me compro otro sofá, llego a la puerta y la abro de par en par, frente a mis ojos esta ella, Sora, tiene la cabeza gacha y esta empapada, su pecho se infla con dificultad, no sé si por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras o por otra cosa que la dejo agotada.

-¿Sora que ha pasado?-le pregunto mientras la hago pasar a mi casa; y voy rápidamente por una toalla, esta empapada-¿Quieres contarme?-vuelvo a preguntar con sutileza; y entonces las siento, unas gotas de agua tibias, que me transmiten tristeza-¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Tai…Tai!-menciona mi nombre con voz dolorosa, el sonido de su vos me hace sentir mal.

-¿Qué paso ahora? Anda…cuéntame-pido con delicadeza

-Me han corrido de la casa-me quedo petrificado el escuchar esa frase, y mi meditabunda mente empieza a trabajar a prisa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto furioso ¿Qué clase de enfermo sacaría a una chica tan magnífica de su casa?

-Me he peleado con mi Papa, nos hemos gritado y…-su voz se entrecorta y alza la mirada, esos ojos rojizos bien podrían pelear en intensidad en contra de su cabello.

-Ninguna pelea debe terminar así-intento consolarla en un vano intento de reconfortarla.

-Otra vez lo mismo-frunzo las cejas, mas enojado no puedo estar, ténganlo por seguro.

Hace unos años que entramos en la universidad, yo estudia para ser diplomático, sora estudiaba derecho, pero su verdadera vocación era diseño, a los años decidió dejar la escuela de derecho para estudiar lo que a ella le gustaba, al principio sus padres creyeron que estaba confundida y le dieron tiempo para despejar la mente, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo la decisión de Sora era cada vez más fuerte, fue entonces cuando empezaron la peleas, constantemente sus padres intentaban persuadirla de cambiarse de carrera, al principio fueron solo comentarios al aire, después la intensidad subió de tono; y ahora esto.

-¡Tranquila todo estar bien!- le menciono al oído mientras me dejo embriagar por el suave aroma a jazmín de su cabello, pocas veces son las que estoy así, pues Sora es una mujer fuerte que casi nunca llora.

-No sé lo que voy a hacer-dice un poco más calmada-no tengo a donde ir, que vestir, nada de dinero, no tengo nada-la miro enojado cuando habla- ¿Qué?-me dice confundida al notar mi mirada.

-¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir?-el enfado en mi no podría estar más notorio, pero es un enfado diferente al que usualmente tengo, es mas como si fuera a regañar que a reclamar- Sora sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, de alimento y techo no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi departamento cuanto quieras-ella me interrumpe.

-No puedo, Tai, me sentiría parasito, suficiente con que me tengas que aguantar en mis peores momentos-se suena la nariz sonoramente, con un papel que le dado.

-Molestia seria salir a buscarte, por favor acepta-suavizo el tono de mi voz, intento sonar calmado, aunque la furia se acreciente dentro de mí, y el culpable de esto sea el señor Takenouchi.

-Está bien, pero solo será unos días, en lo que encuentro algo- ahora la interrumpo yo.

-Tengo una mejor idea ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a mantener este sito?-ella me mira confundida-En lugar de que busques departamento, quédate a vivir aquí, así de paso me ayudas a hacer este lugar un poco mas…uhm…habitable-lo último que menciono hace que se le salga una sonrisa, la cual me hace sentir mejor a mí.

-Pues no lo sé.

-Anda, veras que será divertido-intento convencerla y ella asiente con la cabeza, todavía tiene los ojos rojizos, pero por lo menos ahora ha dejado de llorar.

-¡Gracias por todo Tai, eres un gran amigo!- esa palabra, amigo, hace que repentinamente me vuelva a sentir solo, aunque haya alguien a mi lado; y es que estoy cansado de ser solo un amigo, estoy cansado de no compartir mas momentos a solas.

Sora se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la cocina, comienza a preparar dos tazas de café, mientras yo me sigo sumergiendo en lo más oscuro de la soledad, que puedo decir, así es mi vida, camino errante en este largo trayecto, vacilando entre la amistad, el amor y la maldita soledad.

...

¡Hola de Nuevo! Sé que tengo cuatro fics en los que debo trabajar un poco más, solo decirles que este casi está terminado. Espero que les agrade, y dejen review, pero con que lo lean me conformo…jejejeje. Uhmmm, ahh, también aviso que este será mi primer Taiora, lo sé, será bizarro y un tanto extraño, pero bueno, nos vemos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.

...

Dudas

No sé qué hago aquí, es decir, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, mi vida es perfecta, tengo a una persona que me quiere, una familia que me aprecia, y además de todo es muy divertida y original, amigos que en mi vida creí poder merecer; y lo mejor de todo, una compañera digital que nunca, pero nunca me dejara, tengo todo eso y más…Entonces ¿Por qué rayos estoy esperándolo aquí? La gente de Japón es de lo más respetuosa, pero también son conservadores, es decir: Mis vecinos saben que soy una buena persona; o al menos eso intento hacer todos los días, por que en verdad es difícil, pero ¿Que pensaran si me ven cenando en un restaurante de este tipo con otra persona que no es mi novio? Que horrible persona soy ¿No lo creen? En vez de preocuparme el que dirán ellos, debería preocuparme que opinara el cuándo se entere de esto... Suspiro confundida y apoyo mis codos sobre la mesa, inhalo y exhalo en un intento de apaciguar un poco los nervios, hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi ¿Cómo será? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? ¿Sentiré algo cuando lo vea de nuevo?

Me sobo la cabeza a la altura de mis sienes y trato vanamente de que mi confundida mente piense claramente, a veces eso me pasa, me siento tan confundida que creo que en vez de pensar en solucionar las cosas, pienso en como empeorarlas ¿Qué clase de persona adicta al dolor soy?

Me levanto de la mesa con prisa, fue una mala idea venir aquí, fue una pésima idea desde el principio, pero justo antes de que pueda irme, lo veo entrar al restaurante. Camina tan seguro de sí mismo, que hace que me vuelva a sentar, las personas a su alrededor parece que no existen, parece que solo tiene ojos para mi, ya había olvidado esas ocasiones, en las que nos perdíamos el uno en el otro, tal vez por eso es por lo cual estoy aquí tal vez, solo, tal vez quería recordar y darme cuenta de lo que siento por él no es más que una amistad que nunca borrare, que nunca más atravesara esa barrera invisible de sentimientos que hemos formado alrededor de nosotros; y que nunca debimos de haber cruzado.

-¡Hola!- me saluda con tanto cariño que solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-menciono pasando unos segundos, por alguna extraña razón, ya no estoy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo has estado?-intenta entablar una plática, pero yo se que sus intenciones son otras, se lo que intenta hacer, así que simplemente iré al grano.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?- ¡Maldición Hikari, deja de ser tan cortes y pregúntale para que ha venido!

-Me ha ido de maravilla, gracias-sonríe de nuevo, intenta aparentar, siento que ya no puedo más, necesito acabar con esto de una maldita vez.

-¿Para qué me citaste?-pregunto con tono un poco áspero.

-Quería platicar contigo, necesitamos terminar bien las cosas.

¿Necesitamos? Por lo que a mi respecta las cosas terminaron bien, dejando alguna laguna mental, pero al fin y al cabo terminadas.

-No te entiendo-le menciono.

-Veras Hika- ese diminutivo, es cómo me hablaba cuando estamos unidos, se me hace tan extraño-hace tiempo que llevo pensando que no debimos terminar, que simplemente debimos darnos tiempo, para pensar, porque de alguna forma era todo lo que necesitaba, tiempo.

Mueve su cabellera, radiante, como la luz del sol, es fácil darse cuenta que en sus venas corre sangre extranjera. Me mira como pidiendo permiso para que continúe hablando y yo solo asiento con la cabeza en señal de que así lo haga.

-Necesito saber si he escogido bien- esas palabras suenan extrañas ¿Qué estará tramando?

-Y como se supone que te voy a ayudar-contesto un poco indiferente, pero lo que al principio me tenia nerviosa, ahora hace que me empiece a poner de malas.

-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo a tu lado para saberlo, Hika, yo...-suspira y hace que mis vacilaciones vuelen libremente alrededor de mi cabeza-solo te pido un poco de tiempo.

Veo sus ojos azules y trato de entenderlo, pero esos ojos, que antes me llenaban de alegría, ahora están vacios, no me provocan nada, me alegro internamente, pues se que ya no siento nada por él, sé que cuando estuvimos juntos fue por las hormonas o la soledad, pero nunca por algún otro sentimiento.

-¡No puedo! En verdad me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo.

-¡Anda, dame una oportunidad!-intenta convencerme, pero solo hace que mi humor empeore.

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo, lo siento pero es la verdad!-le menciono exasperada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no signifique nada para ti?-de acuerdo, esa frase me ha agarrado desprevenida, pero no pienso ceder ante él.

-Sí, lo hiciste, pero hasta ahí, comprende, ahora estoy con alguien-lo que menciono parece haberlo tomado por sorpresa, y veo que la ilusión con la que había entrado, se ha esfumado por completo.

-¿C…Como dijiste?

-Que ya estoy con alguien más, por eso no puedo darte un tiempo, lo lamento, pero es que, el es tan especial para mí, que ahora me reprendo mentalmente por haber venido-le tomo la mano, su tez se ha puesto pálida.

-¿Quién es?-me pregunta consternado; y por algunos instantes se me pone la piel chiinita.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Olvídalo, sabes es mejor así, pero por lo menos, por lo menos, déjame hacer esto.

En un acto sorpresivo para mi, se acerca hacia mis labios, el acto me toma por sorpresa; y no siento nada, nada. Se separa de mi y se me queda mirando, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que no he correspondido.

-Tengo que irme-le menciono cuando se ha incorporado totalmente.

Me levanto de mi asiento; y me dirijo a la salida, esperando con esto que todo lo ocurrido se quede en el pasado, toda la gente se me queda viendo, parece que roto la armoniosa atmosfera romántica que antes reinaba. Llego a la salida y abro la puerta e intento que simplemente los recuerdos queden en el pasado, cuando paso enfrente de el gran ventanal, que tiene el nombre del restaurante grabado, lo veo, mi motivo por el cual no he correspondido al beso anterior esta frente a mí, pero hay un aura extraña en el.

Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando negar algo.

-Dime por favor que fue lo que paso allá adentro.

-Yo…yo-balbuceo, no sé por qué mis nervios se ponen de punta, de nuevo, maldigo mi suerte, en el instante en que siento que algo se ha formado en mi garganta, que me impide hablar, las malditas dudas han nublado mi juicio, las malditas dudas han hecho que cometa una estupidez, por la cual estoy segura que las consecuencias serán grandes.

…

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la continuación del fic (Lo hago antes del puente porque tal vez pasando un puente que tenemos aquí en mexico actualice cada semana, y de ser así sería demorar más el fic). Gracias por el review que me dejó "Guilty of loving you" me animaste. Espero les guste el capitulo, nos vemos y cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines recreativos.

...

Miedos

Desde que nacemos la vida está llena de miedos. Crecemos con la idea de que los monstruos existen, cuando maduramos nos deshacemos de ese miedo, pero en cambio es reemplazado con miedos que son más difíciles de vencer, a cada paso que damos en la vida, nos enfrentamos a un miedo, porque nadie puede decir que no tiene miedo. Tememos a lo desconocido, a lo que nos puede hacer daño, e incluso, a nosotros mismos, pero que pasa cuando tu miedo está presente contigo todo el tiempo, ¿Qué pasa con aquellos desafortunados que no logramos vencer un miedo? … Nos vemos en la necesidad de resguardarnos bajo el manto de quien no los tiene.

Ahora me encuentro en el mundo digital, he de decir que personalmente amo estos días tranquilos, amo la paz que se respira en el ambiente, a pesar de que en mi mente se repitan todos y cada una de las batallas que hemos enfrentado en este maravillosos mundo, no puedo negar que tengo miedo, miedo de que otra catástrofe invada el Digimundo, miedo de que nuevamente tengamos que pelear y no salgamos victoriosos; pero lo más importante, miedo de perder a un amigo.

-¡Hey Sora, Cuidado!-escucho el grito de Tai a lo lejos, pero mis reflejos son muy lentos y a consecuencia recibo un pelotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho Sora!-se disculpa Davis mientras recoge el balón.

-No te preocupes, no me duele-miento, pues siento como mi cabeza punza dolorosamente.

-¿Segura? No lo parece- le hago un ademan con la mano, indicando que no se preocupe, temo el balón y se va corriendo hacia donde esta Tai, para poder seguir jugando y disfrutar de un buen partido de futbol.

-¿Por qué le mentiste al chico?-esa voz me deja sin palabras por un momento.

-¿Matt?-pregunto al chico que está parado atrás de mí.

-¡Así es Sor, es un gusto verte de nuevo!-me sonríe con gesto que hacía tiempo no veía.

-¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-La verdad es que no lo iba a hacer, pero no puedo perderme la oportunidad de ver a mis amigos, después de todo, seguimos siendo tan unidos como siempre ¿No es así?-asiento con la cabeza.

Las palabras no salen de mis labios y se forma un silencio incomodo, el espera un momento antes de seguir hablando, tal parece que es algo que necesita ser expresado claramente.

-Necesitamos platicar ¿Si me lo permites?

-¿De qué quieres platicar?

-De Tai- la contestación me deja helada, no todos los días escuchas a tu ex -novio querer hablar de alguien a quien le importas más que como amiga.

-¿De Tai?¿Por qué?-siento una extraña opresión en el pecho, las palabras son un poco difíciles de mencionar.

-necesitamos aclarar varias cosas Sora.

-Seguro-contesto mintiendo un poco.

Caminamos hacia un pequeño rio que está un poco alejado de donde nos encontrábamos; y yo, por ir pensando de más, resbalo, para mi suerte alcanzo a meter mis manos y lograr, de alguna forma, amortiguar el golpe.

-¿Está bien?-me pregunta Matt, que no dio cuenta de que me caí hasta que sintió el suelo retumbar.

-Sí, parece que me resbale con baba de Numemons- le enseño un liquido viscoso, de color verde que está tirado en el suelo, me limpio las piernas, que están cubiertas por la baba y me levanto- la baba de Numemons se siente bastante extraña.

-creo que no debiste de haber usado un short, mejor te hubieras puesto pantalones, para evitar la mala sensación.

-Matt, no aplacemos esto mas ¿De qué quiere platicar?

-Iré al grano- suspira y eso me da algo de miedo-Tu sabes lo que Tai siente por ti ¿Cierto?-¡Dios el apocalipsis está a punto de llegar! Es decir, Matt el chico frio, calculador, quien rara vez habla de sus sentimientos está hablando de un tema, que ni en mejor sueño utópico hubiese imaginado.

-Si te refieres a-el me asiente con la cabeza, sabiendo el rumbo que toma la conversación.

-Lo importante aquí es si tú sientes lo mismo-bajo la mirada ante la pregunta, mis manos están sudando como si se trataran de dos cascadas.

-Yo…no sé qué decir Matt…la verdad es que si, pero eso no importa ahora-me mira como un padre que está a punto de regañar a una hija.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que sientes? Sabes perfectamente que él te quiere más que como una amiga-lo detengo, hay cosas que simplemente, necesitan más tacto para tratarse.

-¡Matt, por favor, no!

-¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que sientes? Estás desperdiciando una oportunidad, lo vas a perder-esas palabras, hacen que mi cabeza se torne turbia.

-¿! Crees que no lo sé!? ¿! Crees que no me duele saber que podemos estar juntos y no lo hacemos!? ¡Maldición Matt, lo sé!-me desespero y no exactamente el porqué.

-Si te duelo deberías decírselo-aligera el tono de voz.

-No es tan fácil como crees.

-¿Por qué?-niego con la cabeza, no quiero dar explicaciones de eso-¿Por qué Sora?-me tomo mis oídos, en un gesto infantil para no escuchar a Matt-¡Medición Sora, deja de actuar como una adolescente!

-¿¡Quieres saber por qué!?-suelto una sonrisa amarga-porque tengo miedo-una lagrima cae por mi mejilla-porque tengo un miedo espectral de perderlo, tengo miedo de que si nuestra relación falla, el no sea más mi mejor amigo, tengo miedo y soy egoísta, soy un ser muy egoísta, por negarle y negarme la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero es que…

-Creo saber a qué te refieres y quiero que sepas que él fue el que me impulso a que te dijera mis sentimientos-debe estar bromeando, yo se que esos dos tuvieron una plática el 24 de diciembre, pero nunca me imagine que hablaran de eso.

-Me dio ánimos a decirte, supero su miedo a perderte

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero en todo caso el no perdía a su mejor amiga, es decir, ve como acabaron Takeru y Hikari.

-Lo de ellos aun no ha terminado-me contesta impasible y sereno.

-¡Por favor Matt no mientas!

-Esos dos aun no han terminado su relación, te diré lo que le dije a Takeru-le miro con dificultad, mientras siento la sal de mis lagrimas quemarme suavemente los ojos-El tiempo, es un arma de dos filos, si dejas pasar mucho tiempo, tal vez lo pierdas-maldigo la capacidad de Matt para confundirme-Dile, es lo mejor para los dos, créeme, Tai será tu mejor amigo a pesar de todo lo que pase, el ya ha demostrado que cuando se trata de tu felicidad, nada es un sacrificio costoso.

-Tal vez tengas razón-le susurro, después de todo Matt sigue siendo un gran consejero en eso de la amistad.

Caminamos de regreso, en un sepulcral silencio, intentado que mis vacilante mente no divague de mas; y tratando de aparentar que no he llorado.

-¿Matt porque me dijiste eso?-le pregunto mientras divisamos a nuestro amigos a lo lejos.

-Les debía el favor-me contesta y sigue su camino.

Yo me quedo en donde estoy, se que el miedo ha nublado mi vista muchos años; y sé que tal vez no logre ser alguien que domine todos sus miedos, pero a lo mejor, este miedo sea las una oportunidad, una oportunidad que he intentado a evadir, en todo caso, hoy se solucionara eso, por que Matt tiene razón, merecemos ser felices.

...

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la última actualización de la semana. Debo dar las gracias por el comentario dejado, también por los que leyeron y agregaron la historia como favoritos etc. Me despido esperando que comente, nos vemos y cuídense.

Pd: A veces las apariencias engañan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de recreación. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

Rencor

Creo que es la palabra que describe perfectamente mi estado de ánimo, si he de ser sincero creo que debería decir que es la palabra que me ha acompañado toda mi vida. Miro desganado la cerveza que yace a mi lado, no tenía ganas de ingerir alcohol; y sin embargo, aquí estoy, en un bar, solo, guardando algo de rencor. Siempre ha sido así, guardo un poco de rencor hacia mis padres, por haber separado a unos hermanos desde pequeños, por anteponer sus sentimientos sin ni siquiera pedir una opinión, si de verdad se querían separar, lo hubieran hecho sin perjudicarnos a Matt y a mí. Guardo demasiado rencor a las fuerzas de las tinieblas, por haberme hecho pasar por una de las peores perdidas que tendré en mi vida, por haberme arrebatado a Angemon; incluso llegue a guardarle rencor a Ken, por haber jugado con las fuerzas del mal.

Y sucedió lo inevitable cuando se acumula tanto rencor…. ¡Explote! Me deje llevar por uno de los peores sentimientos oscuros, el rencor se transformo en odio y este me carcomió por dentro, ahora me arrepiento, todavía siento un poco de vergüenza al mirar a Ken y saber que le pegue, pues aunque él estaba siendo controlado, yo no lo estaba.

Y ahora…ahora…nuevamente siento que el rencor carcome parte de mi esencia. Camino vacilante hacia la barra, el alcohol y el rencor no son una buena combinación.

-¡Con que aquí estas!-me dice exasperado un chico castaño. Yo le miro dubitativo, se que algo no anda bien con él.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?-le pegunto, tratando de hacer de lado mi estado de ánimo.

-¡Como que para que! ¿Se te olvida que día es hoy?-le miro unos instantes, mientras intento pensar claramente.

-Viernes-contesto con desgano, se que el fin de semana es una bendición, pero a veces Davis exagera.

-¿Se te olvida que hacemos los viernes?-maldición, no me acordaba que los viernes vamos a jugar un rato al parque y después venimos al bar, para despejar la mente.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que se me olvido.

-¡Aja, pues no te preocupes!-esa actitud en Davis es extraña, generalmente el reprocha un poco más, algo no anda bien o a lo mejor son paranoias mías.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto. Desde que Hikari y yo nos dimos un tiempo no me he enterado bien de las cosas.

-A Ken también se le olvido, nos alejamos poco a poco-lo ultimo lo susurra.

-¿Perdón?

-Nos estamos desintegrando Takeru, nuestra amistad muere poco a poco.

-Tranquilo, para el próximo viernes veras que no se nos olvida-el menea la cabeza cuando menciono esas palabras.

-Me refiero al grupo entero, nos alejamos poco a poco, Matt se fue a estudiar a E.U, Mimi vive con Michael en Nueva York, Yolei y Ken apenas nos hacen caso cuando están juntos; ni hablar de Joe y Koushiro, el estudio parece abarcar casi todo su tiempo-caminamos a una mesa mientras el habla, nos sentamos y ordenamos sake, aun así, no pienso beber en demasía-Tai y Sora andan tan acaramelados que no notan que el mundo gira-suelto una risa, es difícil coordinar estar con los amigos y tener novia, sobre todo si tu tiempo libre se limita a los fines de semana.

-Por cierto ¿Sora ya se recupero?-pregunto intentado cambiar de conversación antes de que llegue a un nombre que, por el momento, no quiero escuchar.

-Ehmmm…pues si, según Tai, su resfriado se debió a que paso mucho tiempo empapada hace…no sé cuantos días-es lo bueno de tener un amigo como Davis, es tan despistado que se le olvidan las cosas rápidamente.

-Pero el punto es que nos alejamos, mírate Takeru-su tono de voz es claramente más amenazante.

-¿Mirar qué?-el mesero llega con la orden y la deposita en la mesa de madera, manchada de casi todas las bebidas que se sirven en al bar; tambaleante, causa del paso de los años.

-Te alejas también de nosotros, sé que no es fácil para ti-la hago un ademan con la mano, quiero que pare, quiero que no siga hablando.

-Lo que paso con Hikari no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Por dios Takeru claro que sí! O me vas a negar que desde que se separaron no han estado evitando a todos.

-¡Basta por favor Davis!- el rencor emana de mi nuevamente, Davis ha puesto el dedo sobre la llaga- No sigas.

-Lamento lo que te paso con Hikari, en verdad, pero tú mismo le dijiste que tenias que pensar las cosas después de que la viste besándose con Willis en el restaurante- esa ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso, siento que no puedo más.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- lo sé, me he pasado esta vez con Davis.

-¡ESTAS TAN RENCOROSO CON HIKARI QUE NO TE DAS CUENTAS QUE ECHARAS A PERDER TU VIDA!

-¡NO ESTOY RENCOROSO CON ELLA!- bajo levemente el tono de mis voz.

-¡¿ENTONCES CON QUIEN?!-le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¡ESTOY RENCOROSO CON LA VIDA!-me desahogo.

-Lo peor de ser rencoroso es saberlo y no hacer nada por remediarlo, saber que carcome el alma y dejar que lo haga; espero que cuando lo comprendas hagas algo por cambiar de actitud- Davis se levanta y sale del bar, parece que las personas no han notado la discusión que acabamos de tener, cada quien esta absorto en sus propios problemas.

Golpeo la mesa con una rabia infinita, no sé como mas sacarme este oscuro sentimiento, nuevamente la escena donde le pegue a Ken viene a mi mente. Me maldigo por lo bajo, le guardo rencor a la vida porque siempre ha sido injusta conmigo, o por lo menos eso creo; siempre me ha puesto obstáculos y cuando todo parece solucionado, la cruel voluntad del destino se hace cargo de dejarme ver que hay más dolor del que creí haber conocido. Pero lamentablemente así es la vida, cada paso que se da requiere de más esfuerzo que el anterior, creemos, soñamos e intentamos luchar por lo que pensamos que nos traerá felicidad, por las cosas que valoramos, pero a cada lucha que he tenido me ha desgastado, ha dejado mi espíritu agotado, a merced de los sentimientos oscuros y la desesperación, un día dije que la vida no era buena, ni mala, que simplemente, la vida era maravillosa; hoy, ya no se qué pensar.

Me levanto de la mesa en donde estaba, nuevamente a punto de marcharme del bar, el sake sigue ahí, intacto. Pago al cajero y salgo del bar, camino cabizbajo por la calle, esperando que la refrescante brisa se lleve con ella mi capacidad de pensar, sería más fácil existir así.

Pienso dos veces antes de adentrarme al edificio en donde resido, la noche luce tentadora para caminar con ella como espectadora, pero el cansancio ha empezado a sucumbir a mi cuerpo, culpa del alcohol o el desgaste emocional, no lo sé, ni me importa. Entro a mi departamento y me dirijo a mi habitación, me tumbo boca abajo en la cama, mirando la grisácea pared, las palabras de Davis comienzan a resonar en mi cabeza, pero ¿Cómo deshacerme del rencor? ¿Cómo olvidar tantas cosas que me han marcado? Cierro los ojos, solamente quiero dormir, tratar de no pensar ni recordar mas.

-Takeru, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no era mi intención hacerte daño- esa es la voz de Hikari, lo sé, la reconocería en donde fuera, suena angelical, desgraciadamente, solo es un sueño-No quería besar a Willis, no importa lo que haya pasado, mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran, lo sé, solo espero que podamos continuar juntos, pero, si desgraciadamente no es así, espero y no me guardes rencor por lo que hice, te amo mucho…lo siento, en verdad.

La castaña salió de la habitación con unas maletas en las manos, después de haberse agachado a decirle esas palabras al rubio, sabía que era difícil decirlo y más aun cuando sus mano se negaban a dejar de acariciar el rostro del chico. Takeru entreabrió los ojos, viendo su silueta abandonar aquel recinto, curiosamente, no sentía rencor alguno, se sentía feliz de haber podido escuchar esas hermosas palabras, desgraciadamente todo era un sueño, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

...

Hola a todos. Es lunes y quería empezar bien la semana, quiero agradecerles por dejarme sus comentarios, me animaron. Como notaron, al final del capítulo hubo un cambio en la narración, esto fue porque se me dificulto escribir ese pedazo de la historia desde la perspectiva de Takeru. En el fic tal vez haya OoC, pero espero que entiendan que estoy experimentando de acuerdo a las circunstancias, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo al fic, nos vemos y espero poder actualizar pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de recreación. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

Felicidad

Ese sentimiento inunda mi pecho con una eufórica energía, no quiero, ni deseo que esta acabe, pues realmente es la primera vez que me siento así, como si mis pies se fuesen a despegar del suelo en cualquier momento y a pesar de que Sora está enferma ligeramente, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

Miro con gracia las paredes blancas de la habitación de Sora, no las ha decorado por que sigue enferma. La miro con cariño, se ve tan hermosa, está durmiendo, muy bien acobijada debido al leve resfriado que tiene, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas la hacen ver más hermosa que de costumbre, que puedo decir, a estas alturas de mi vida la felicidad no cabe en mi, de echo, nunca en mi vida había sentido un sentimiento tan palpable en mi.

-¡Tai ya vete a dormir!-me dice mi amada, sus ojos entrecerrados brillan tenuemente, pero son lo suficientemente intensos como para desatar mi eufórico corazón.

-¡Te estoy cuidando! No me iré a dormir hasta que vea que estas bien; y no pienso escuchar reclamos y mucho menos hacerles caso a los que ya me has dicho-Le digo en un tono un tanto meloso, pero sin dejar de lado un poco de seriedad.

-Lo siento-susurra, su adormilada voz en un cantico casi celestial-Apenas llevamos unos cuantos días saliendo y ya soy una carga- la interrumpo con un gesto de mano, no debería decir eso.

-Molestia no has sido, ni lo serás nunca, ya te le he dicho mil veces-me mira, como cuando un niño planea su próxima travesura-estas muy sonriente ¿En qué piensas?

-En esto- se incorpora con un poco de dificultad y me toma del cuello de la camisa, lentamente se acerca a mí, como si nuestros labios se fueran a unir por primera vez, gracias a dios nuestros besos aun conservan ese intensidad.

-Me ha gustado como piensas- le susurro el oído, de forma un poco traviesa.

-A mi también-le veo el rostro; unas cuantas gotas de sudor surcan su rostro y aunque se ven muy provocadoras no son un buen signo de que este mejorando-pero debes descansar.

Sora se recuesta levemente en la cama y yo le arropo con cariño, lo sé, soy un poco meloso, pero que quieren el amor vuelve así a las personas, si no me creen, miren a Joe y Mimí, quien diría que esos dos iban a salir, sinceramente pensé que Mimí saldría con Matt o con Koushiro.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, miro el aparato extrañado mientras salgo de la habitación y me instalo en la sala, no es bueno recibir una llamada a las once de la noche, veo en la pantalla de quien se trata y miro con sorpresa el número de Joe.

-¡Bueno!-contesto son un poco somnoliento.

-¡Qué bueno que contestas Tai! Necesito que vengas para acá lo antes posible-su voz suena un poco ajetreada.

-¿Es…es muy urgente?-pregunto con un poco de miedo.

-Está relacionado con el mundo digital, creo que está en peligro, en verdad urge que vengas aquí.

No puedo preguntarle qué clase de amenaza está presente ahora debido a que me colgó, Miro con preocupación hacia la habitación de Sora, si tenemos que pelear de nuevo, no quiero exponerla a mucho riesgo, ni a ella, ni a mi hermana.

Salgo del departamento con una paz fingida, debo llegar rápidamente a la casa de Joe, entonces una duda invade mi mente ¿Por qué Joe me hablo en lugar de Koushiro? Se supone que Koushiro está al pendiente de lo que suceda en el mundo digital, la capacidad que mi mente requiere para pensar claramente me ha retrasado un poco.

Llego a casa de Joe, toco la puerta esperando que abra en cualquier momento, lo cual no tarda mucho. Entro a la casa, ahí están Matt, Koushiro, Mimi, Yolei y Takeru, este último provoca un leve sentimiento de enojo en mí, pero no debo meterme en su vida, aparte el recuerdo de hace una semana, cuando cayó sobre baba de Numemon hace que se me quite el enojo.

-La razón por la que los llame tan tarde es porque-Joe medita sus palabras-el mundo digital esta en problemas, necesitan nuestra ayuda, pero será algo arriesgado.

-¿Quien es el enemigo?-pregunto, mi temor empieza a crecer y la felicidad que antes sentía ahora se ve mermada.

-Ese es el problema Tai, no podemos luchar como siempre-todos miramos incrédulos a Koushiro.

-No sé cómo explicarme…así que mejor vean esto-unas escenas del mundo digital se muestran en la pantalla, las imágenes hacen que mis ojos se tornen llorosos.

-¡Oh por dios!-Mimi reprime un sollozo y se deja caer desganadamente contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es ha sido eso?!-pregunta Matt, conmocionado por las escenas.

-Lamentablemente aun no lo sabemos, trabajamos en conjunto con Gennai para obtener una respuesta rápida, necesitamos de la colaboración de todos, debemos ayudar en lo posible-todos asentimos con la cabeza en cuanto Joe termina de hablar.

-Lo que haga falta-dice Takeru.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer demasiado, mañana por la mañana iremos a ayudar en lo posible pero Gennai quiera que vayamos todos, así que por favor encárguense de llamarles a los demás.

-Pero Joe, Sora está enferma, no…no creo que ella pueda ir.

-Lo sé, pero esto es importante, debemos de estar todos presentes, no creo que se arriesgue demasiado, no te preocupes Tai, no le pasara nada, lo prometo.

-Joe…ella es muy importante para mí, yo…yo…no quiero que le pase nada.

-Créeme, trato de entender, pero necesitamos que si no fuera absolutamente necesario no la llevaríamos.

-De acuerdo-mi tono de voz es bajo, esta maldita preocupación crece en mí con una velocidad que me asusta, el sentimiento de felicidad ha sido dejado atrás.

-Chicos-Joe toma aire, como si intentara que el valor traspase sus pulmones-Debo decir que los que han sucumbido ante esto han sido-un momento de tensión se adueña de la pequeña sala en la que estamos, sabemos que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto-la…la…mitad de todos los Digimons- abro los ojos desmesuradamente, tal cantidad de vidas perdidas es preocupante y la imagen de Agumon viene a mí.

-¡Joe! ¿Nuestros amigos están bien?-pregunto temeroso.

-Si, por suerte ellos están a salvo, intenten descansar, será duro, en verdad-todos salimos con los ánimos por los suelos.

Camino desganado de regreso a casa, meditabundo, la felicidad es algo tan sublime que es difícil de conseguir, peleamos por ella, tratamos de conservarla lo más que podemos y estamos dispuestos a hacer locuras por ella, desgraciadamente, a veces así como viene se va, cual viento otoñal, esparcido por la inmensidad del mundo, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar que se valla así como así, luchare contra todo por tratar de que Sora este a salvo, sé que no arriesgare su felicidad, después de todo ese es mi papel en esta vida, porque si ella es feliz, sin importar como, yo soy feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de recreación. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

Debilidad

Desde que recuerdo es lo que he sido, débil, muy débil, siempre necesitando que me protejan, siempre necesitando de otros, ya sea para estar con vida, ya sea porque me he sumergido en la más infinita oscuridad, no importan las circunstancias, siempre he demostrado debilidad.

Mimi camina a mi lado, preocupada, abstraída de esta realidad. Las calles son como siempre, las personas van y vienen; y el ritmo de vida de Tokio es de lo más normal, no caben dudas de que el tiempo no parece pasar por aquí.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto aun preocupada por el estado de ánimo de mi amiga.

Niega con la cabeza y unas lágrimas rebeldes caen por su rostro, y estoy igual que ella, pero por dentro, mi cuerpo ya no puede llorar más, lo sé.

-Nada está bien…nada-susurra mas como un lamento que como una frase al aire.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es tener un poco de paciencia y tratar de tener fe-ni yo misma me creo lo que he dicho "Tener fe" ¿En qué? ¿Para qué? Lo único que hace la fe es elevarte, hacer que tengas falsas esperanzas, haciendo la ciada más dolorosa, la fe es para débiles que creen que todo se arreglara.

-No intentes engañarme…Kari, estamos igual-le miro confundida-perdemos a un ser querido lentamente.

-No creo que sea lo mismo…creo que las circunstancias son otras.

-Tal vez…no importa cómo se llega a esta situación-Mimi ha dejado de llorar, pero su rostro es inexpresivo, no está ese ánimo que la caracterizaba, ese toque de alegría que nos contagiaba-lo que importa es lo que puedes hacer para remediarlo.

No sé exactamente lo que ha querido decir, le miro confundida y un poco insegura.

-Me refiero a que tal vez tú puedas hacer algo para solucionar lo tuyo con Takeru.

-No está de mi parte el hacer eso, yo lo intente, pero no fue suficiente yo…

-No todo-le interrumpe-te falto un poco de seguridad en él, la base de toda relación es la confianza.

-Mimi yo no…no sé qué decir, es cierto que dude, es cierto que por un momento no me sentí segura, pero ya no, yo…yo intente arreglar las cosas, pero no fue suficiente, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, eres tan fuerte como Taichi-le niego con la cabeza-claro que si, has soportado el peso de la oscuridad en tus hombros, soportaste dos aventuras en el mundo digital, yo a la primera no quería luchar, soportaste alejarte de Takeru para no dañar a Davis, eres fuerte, eres muy fuerte-le miro con aprensión, sus palabras de alguna forma me confortan, pero su mirada sigue igual, distante, nublada por el dolor.

-Gracias-susurro.

Y aunque Mimi me ha levantado un poco el ánimo, sigo distante ¿Cómo hacer para recuperar a Takeru? Ya no se que mas hacer, le di todo, todo; mi compresión: para cuando estaba triste y desolado, le di mi apoyo: para que supiera que no estaba solo, en ningún momento, ninguno; hasta le di mi silencio: para que fuera fiel testigo de sus penas, de sus lagrimas, para confortarlo y hacerle ver que todo estaría bien, mientras estuviéramos juntos, mientras sintiéramos que nada nos separaba ¿Qué hacer a estas altura de la vida cuando ya no queda nada más que dar?¿Que hacer para recuperar lo que una vez asegure que siempre tendría?

-Palmon me dijo un día que nada, nada, nos separaría-miro sus ojos serenos, pero llenos de dolor, un dolor indescriptible que hace carcomer mi alma-míranos ahora, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos ¿Verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras seguimos caminando hacia el departamento de Izzy.

-Recuerdo cuando llegamos al mundo digital-le menciono, llamando levemente su atención-todos, todos creían que debían protegerme, mi hermano, Sora, Takeru, tu, todos pensaban que era su deber el que no me pasara nada-me sigue mirando, dubitativa.

-No era nuestra deber cuídate, era nuestro agradecimiento, lo hicimos porque tu nos ayudaste a vencer a Myotismon, nos diste luz, nos animaste, a pesar de que enfrentaste una gran pérdida, no fuiste débil, miraste hacia adelante y seguiste luchando, nunca te diste por vencida, la única forma de agradecerte eso era con nuestra amistad, era tratar de protegerte, pero débil no eres-se queda meditando un rato- sabes, a veces creemos que nosotros somos las que estamos en peligro, creemos que estamos aquí para ser protegidas, dejamos de luchar contra toda clase de situaciones porque tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado que nos cuida y protege, pero, hay ocasiones en las que nosotras debemos de salvar a ese ser especial, luchar por los dos, pues el no puede porque esta cegado por los sentimientos negativos u otras circunstancias; y cuando eso pasa creemos que no podremos, pero siempre, siempre podemos Hikari.

Llegamos al edificio donde vive Izzy, subimos las escaleras lentamente, intentando mantener nuestra mente en este mundo, pues las dos estamos sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos, llegamos al departamento en donde vive Izzy, tocamos la puerta y no tarda en salir Joe a recibirnos, su primera acción es abrazar a Mimi, intentar consolarla, pero extrañamente, Mimi ya no llora, su mirada parece decidida pero cálida.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Joe.  
-¡Si…si lo estoy!-me voltea a ver-gracias por ayudarme-le miro confundida ¿Ayudarle a qué? Si ella ha sido quien me ha aconsejado.

-La que debería agradecerte seria yo y n…

-Me ayudaste a pensar, creíste que eras débil y yo te dije que no lo eras, me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que no estoy sola y que no soy débil, ahora ese alguien especial me necesita a mi; y no pienso fallarle, por eso te agradezco-Joe se nos queda viendo sin entender nada, los dos se adentran en el departamento y unos segundos después yo les sigo. El ambiento es lúgubre y totalmente apagado, la pena se respira en el ambiente y casi se pueden sentir en los poros de la piel, el olor muerte.

-Iremos ahora al Digimundo, intentaremos ayudar en lo más que puedan, pero sean cautelosos-el que hablo fue mi hermano, quien mira a Sora con cariño y preocupación.

-¿Listos?-pregunta Izzy en tanto abre su lap-top, en la cual se divisa una pantalla multicolores.

-¡Listos!-contestan todos con ánimos, todos estamos presentes, los doce amigos, juntos, dándonos ánimos mutuamente, miro a Takeru unos segundos, para después desviar la mirada y entiendo que no soy débil. Porque a pesar de que tengo miedos y lloro, nunca abandono a las personas que me importan, a pesar de las adversidades y circunstancias, porque mi espíritu esta decido y mi fuerza de voluntad es inquebrantable, porque podemos sentir que somos vulnerables, pero contamos con personas que nos ayudan a ver lo contrario, llorar no es muestra de ser débil, ni tampoco lo es lamentarse, ser débil es dejarse vencer por la vida, no seguir luchando, a pesar de las circunstancias y a pesar de que he flaqueado en algunas partes de mi vida, nunca, nunca me he dado por vencida, me doy cuenta hasta ahora de eso. Llegamos al mundo digital y no puedo estar más dispuesta a intentar ayudar y arreglar las cosas.

-¡Mimi!-gritan nuestros seres digitales a lejanía y no tardan en llevar a la castaña a una inmensa tienda de campaña, miles de camas están tendidas a lo largo de metros de extensión, llenas de pacientes, sufren, se les ve en la cara, Gatomon llega a mi lado, está destrozada, lo veo en su rostro.

-¡Saldremos de esta, ya lo veras!-ella me asiente con la cabeza.

Miro a Takeru, tiene la vista perdida, en ese mar de camas, sin, fe, ni esperanza.

-¡Juro que no te dejare caer!-suelto la promesa al viento, es una promesa que estoy dispuesta a cumplir, no siento debilidad alguna esta vez, no dejare de luchar, por ninguno de mis amigos y compañeros, no dejare de luchar por él, porque aun hay algo que le puedo dar a este mundo, a Takeru…mi fortaleza.

...

Ya no sé ni cómo pedir perdón…pero de todos modos lo hago. Lamento la demora en la actualización, estaba un poco indispuesto, debido a las fiestas. Como sea, les dejo dos capítulos, esperando que puedan comentar y agradeciendo el que lean.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de recreación. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

Frustración

Miro la cama que yace enfrente de mí, me da tanto coraje verla vacía, hace algunas pequeñas horas un pequeño estaba en ella, el solo pensar que ha pasado a mejor vida me pone triste, en verdad triste. Hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible para tratar de controlar la situación, sin embargo no siempre estamos a la altura de las circunstancias, no siempre podemos ayudar como quisiéramos. Me levanto de la cama y camino con pesar por los pasillos formados por las camas, cada una con un ser digital agonizante, cada una con un que yo siento en mis hombros, pues se, de alguna forma que el proteger a este mundo de todo mal es nuestra responsabilidad. Me seco el sudor de la frente, tengo un poco de fiebre y estoy algo mareada, pero no dejare que eso me detenga, no dejare que me limite.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el digimon que estabas cuidando?-me pregunta Mimi, su mirada está perdida, ha pasado por uno de las peores experiencias que se puede tener en la vida.

-Quiero creer que está en un lugar mejor-susurro, tratando de que la frustración no me carcoma, pues aunque sé que hice todo lo posible para evitar su muerte, tengo la sensación de que pude haber hecho algo más.

-Izzy todavía no sabe si pueden renacer o no-Mimi esta distante, nublada por el dolor, no la culpo, no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos o inteligentes para manejar la situación.

-Veras que todo estará bien-le pongo la mano en el hombro, pero ella ni se mueve, no se da el lujo de tener una reacción y eso me preocupa.

-Espero-se levante de la silla en donde estaba y sale caminando de la carpa.

Miro a mi alrededor, más de la mitad de las camas ya están vacías, todas con esa desagradable sustancia verde que queda después de que un ser digital se ha marchado, recorro la vista por el lugar, Kari se encuentra atendiendo a unos cuantos desafortunados que se han infectado del letal virus.

-¡Ven un momento por favor!-me dice Tai a mi oído.

-¡Claro!-le menciono con una sonrisa, para después limpiarme la frente del sudor ¡Esta maldita fiebre no baja!

-¿Te encuentras bien?-su preocupación me hace soltar una risa, una risa sincera, la primera que recuerdo desde que llegamos aquí.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¡Necesito que te vayas de este lugar…por favor!

-¡¿Disculpa?!-digo más que sorprendida.

-Necesito que salgas del Mundo digital…Sora.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, tengo un compromiso con este lugar, no lo hare, no bajo estas circunstancias.

-El virus es muy peligroso, ha acabado ya con la mitad de los digimons, no sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar-la frustración se acumula en mi al escucharlo, sé que es cierto lo que dice y por eso mismo me niego a su petición, no soy la clase de persona que abandona a otros en las peores circunstancias.

-¡Con mayor razón me quedo!-le menciono decidida.

-¡No Sora, tú te vas!-su tono de vos es ligeramente más alto, se está empezando a enojar-Es por tu bien.

-Si quieres mi bien déjame quedarme, porque no creo poder vivir conmigo misma si me voy ahora.

-Eres tan terca como Hikari, no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No entiendes la magnitud de las cosas.

-Por eso mismo es que no me voy a ir.

-Mira la carpa-me menciona y yo le hago caso, el ambiente no ha cambiado desde que llegarnos siempre se ven chispas de luz perdiéndose en la inmensidad, memorias de seres digitales que han sucumbido ante lo inevitable, por que queramos o no, la muerte es inevitable ¿Entonces por que nos molestamos en seguir luchando aquí? ¿Es acaso para saber que hicimos todo lo que pudimos y sentir que no queda en nuestras manos? ¡No! Eso seria egoísta. El tratar de sentirse mejor así seria egoísmo puro, pues nuestras intenciones no son buenas desde el principio, ser hipócrita, eso hace que la decisión de quedarme se haga más fuerte.

-Entiendo Tai, pero no puedo irme ahora.

-¡Maldición Sora como quieres entender que te debes de marchar!-me grita, ha perdido los estribos, está enojado, su mirada frustrada me lo dice.

-No me grites…Tai

-¡Como quieres que haga eso…como quieres que lo haga si no te quieres poner a salvo!

-Quiero que entiendas que no me voy a ir mientras necesiten mi ayuda.

-Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta-su tono de voz ha bajado, pero suena diferente, un poco irónico-pero hagamos lo que hagamos todos mueren al final…

-Yo se que hasta ahora no hemos encontrado la cura, pero hemos ayudado…mínimamente, pero lo hemos hecho.

-No, Sora, hemos intentado ayudar, pero todo lo que hacemos es en vano, la única opción que tenemos es que Izzy o Joe encentren la solución a este problemas, por eso quiero que te vayas, porque no quiero perderte, no puedo protegerte en todo momento-golpea el suelo con su puño descargando parte del enojo y me mira con los ojos llorosos.- No puedo protegerte, no esta vez.

-No necesitas protegerme, no necesitas estar a mi lado a cada segundo cuidándome de todo, lo que necesitas es dejar de sentir el peso de mi seguridad en tus hombros e intentar aceptar que hay cosas que no podemos hacer, deshazte de tu frustración de no poder ayudar en estos momentos-mis palabras se ven cortadas un instante, un dolor de cabeza enorme me ha sacudido por completo, siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar, sin embargo no dejo que Tai lo vea, no ahora que estoy logrando cambiar las cosas-porque eso solo merma nuestras intenciones.

Tai baja la mirada con pesar, yo aprovecho para soltar una mueca de dolor, mas ni dejo que salga ningún quejido o ruido que delate el cómo me siento.

-Yo…-suspira unos instantes antes de continuar-Lo siento, lamento haberte gritado, en verdad no era mi intención, entiendo si estas enojada conmigo y…

-No sigas, no puedo estar enojada contigo-digo mientras poso una mano en sus labios para acallar sus palabras, se acerca más a mi rostro y nos fundimos por unos instantes que se asemejan a la eternidad.

-Gracias…amor-le sonrió y el se levanta con ánimos recuperados-iré a ver que mas puedo hacer-se echa a correr fuera de la carpa y se pierde entre un haz de luz fugitivo que entra por delante.

Me tiro al suelo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable en mi cuerpo y cabeza, me abraza intentando reprimir el dolor, mas me es imposible hacerlo.

-Cof…cof…cof cof-empiezo a toser y siento un sabor metálico en mi boca.

-¡Oh por dios…Sora!-esa es la vos de Yolei, suena asustada, muy asustada, veo el suelo y un color vino cubre una parte de él, un hilo de eso mismo color sale de mi boca. Mis manos se van inmediatamente a mi cabeza, el dolor ya es insoportable, siento unas ganas enormes de dormir y no despertar. El dolor desaparece lentamente, pero un cansancio atroz invade mi cuerpo, me miro las manos, están llenas de sangre. Creo que mis oídos están sangrando, pues no me tocado la boca para nada y antes de hacerlo con mi cabeza mis manos estaban limpias.- ¡Tranquila estarás bien! ¡AYUDA…AYUDA POR FAVOR…JOE!-es lo último que escuchó antes de que una oscuridad me invada y pierda la noción de todo a mi alrededor.

__________________


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de recreación. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

-Vamos Takeru, no te quedes atrás-me grita Catherine, la niña elegida de Francia que conocimos Tai y yo. Estamos en un campo abierto, el cual, hace apenas dos días, era un hospital improvisado.

-Voy, ya voy. No te desesperes-contesto un poco malhumorado ¿Quién estaría de buen humor después de pasar por todo lo que yo he pasado?

-¿Seguro que no tienes miedo?-esa estúpida voz, esa estúpida voz que me hace rabiar de tan solo tener que escucharla, llama mi atención de nuevo.

-Tú…no hables, no necesito que hables. Mantente callado Willis- Catherine me mira sorprendida, nunca antes me ha visto contestar con tanta rabia, ni yo mismo me había escuchado así.

-Takeru mejor vamos a apresurarnos, no necesitamos que alguien nos encuentre aquí ¿Verdad?-pregunta, pero yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de ese imbécil.

-Si mejor ir, antes de que tu amigo el pelirrojo sepa que estuvimos aquí.

-Si Izzy nos prohibió entrar en esta zona fue por algo. El es demasiado inteligente, y no nos prohibiría algo a lo que no le tengamos que tener especial cuidado.

-Si eso crees ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Miro a Willis, conteniéndome, pero mi paciencia pronto llegara a su límite, y cuando eso pase, sabrá lo que es amar a dios en tierra de indios.

-Para vigilar que "algunos" no se metan en problemas. Deberíamos estar ayudando, en lugar de estar aquí, viendo unas cuantos rastros de baba de Numemon.

-Eso no es baba de Numemon, esa sustancia verde es lo que queda de los digimons a la hora de…-la vos de Catherine se corta, sus ojos empiezan a tornarse luminosos, yo evito hablar del tema-morir.

-Esa cosa es la culpable dé la epidemia. Por esa maldita cosa es por la que hemos perdido parte de la esencia del mundo digital.

-En algo se parecen…

-¿Tienes algo que reclamar Takaishi?-me pregunta despectivamente Willis, y pasa lo que tenía que pasar desde hace mucho… ¡Exploto!

-¡Si maldición Willis! ¡Sí! Cállate de una maldita vez, cállate maldito, tu voz es una tortura, tu presencia me fastidia, no te soporto, si no fuera por Catherine ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-Si te pones así por lo que hice el otro día con…-no termina de hablar, ya le he asestado un golpe en la cara. Cae al suelo, sobándose el labio inferior que comienza sangrar, aprieto los puños con furia, no le permitiré seguir hablando de ese incidente.

-¡Como quieras estúpido!-se lanza hacia a mí, siento sus puños impactar con mi estomago, haciendo que el aire me haga falta.

-¡Basta por favor! ¡Dejen de pelear!-grita histérica Catherine al vernos en una verdadera batalla campal.

-¡Te hubieras quedado en Estados Unidos!

-¡Si de verdad te quisiera, se habría resistido al beso!-ese fue el error más grande que pudo haber tenido en si vida. Me incorporo e inmediatamente le empiezo a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Takeru ya déjalo!-Catherine se escucha más preocupada, mas esa suplica no hace efecto en mi. Willis prácticamente no se mueve ya, está bastante confundido, pero de alguna manera logra empujarme hacia atrás con los pies, haciendo que empuje a Catherine, ella cae en la viscosa sustancia verdosa.

Exhalo dificultosamente, la adrenalina aun corre por mi cuerpo e intento calmarme un poco. Me volteo para intentar ayudar a Catherine a levantarse, pero el traidor de Willis se abalanza sobre mí, tirándome en la gran masa.

-¡Dejen de pelear por favor!-el grito de Catherine hace que me detengo, en un segundo intento de controlarme-¿Acaso no es suficiente con lo que estamos pasando?

-¿Quieres que me controle?-sonrío falsamente, con un poco de sátira en mi rostro-Aleja a este bastardo malnacido de mi presencia, es todo lo que necesito para calmarme.

-Si me llamas así por haber luchado por el amor de mi vida, entonces está bien para mí. Si me llamas así por creer que pude tener una segunda oportunidad, está bien. Pero dime ¿Qué hiciste tu para tratar de estar con Hikari? ¿Qué hiciste por la persona que dices amar? Los insultos simples susurros que el viento se lleva, pero yo se que, por lo menos, hice todo lo humanamente posible para que ella se quedara a mi lado ¿Tu qué hiciste ehh?-le miro con rabia, de alguna forma está haciendo que mi mente comience a pensar-La alejaste de ti, le diste la espalda, no peleaste, por eso creo que tu no la amas. Si de verdad lo hicieras hubieras creído en ella.

-Willis, creo que no deberías seguir-el mencionado hace un gesto con la mano, haciendo que Catherine guarde silencio.

-Déjame aclararle las cosas. Yo pelee, lo di todo por ella, yo decidí creer y luchar hasta el final, es por eso que no me arrepiento de haberla besado ¿Acaso tú te sentiste mal cuando ella me dejo por ti? ¿Acaso crees que no llegue a odiarte por habérmela quitado? No, de ninguna manera, dime ¿Tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo con tal de recuperar a Hikari?

-Yo no la hubiera forzado a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Yo ante toda, la respeto, tú en cambio, solo piensas en tus sentimientos antes que en los de ella-la voz gélida con la que he hablado hace que Catherine se asuste un poco.

-Yo no la forcé, ella tal vez no me correspondió, pero tampoco me rechazo. Toma las cosas como se te de la maldita gana, no me interesa escuchar a alguien que no sabe por qué pelear.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo. A mí no me interesa escuchar a alguien que ve antes en el mismo que en la persona que dice amar.

Me levanto del suelo, y sacudo mi ropa, estoy física y emocionalmente agotado.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos-susurra Catherine, no sin antes tomar una muestra de la sustancia verde y guardarla en un frasco.

Willis se sube a la cabina de una camioneta, mientras Catherine y yo vamos en la parte trasera, ella limpia una cortada que tengo en el labio.

-No sé porque quisiste venir con este payaso.

-A veces hacemos locuras…por amor…a veces cometemos errores, pero eso no importa cuando estas cegado por ese sentimiento-me mira a los ojos y luego desvía su mirada a Willis-No importa que no me note o corresponda, mientras yo sepa que puedo estar con él, aunque sea solo una amiga- Termina de limpiarme y se voltea, su mirada es distante y soñadora, pero a pesar de eso llena de una calidez especial que me recuerda vagamente a Hikari.

Tomo mi cabeza con las manos, la duda me mata ¿Debo pedir disculpas a Hikari? ¿Debo luchar como dice Willis? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Mi pecho-Catherine se toma con ambas manos el pecho-Me duele respirar…agghhhhhh.

-¿Catherine que tienes? ¡Willis, algo le pasa a Catherine! ¡Willis!-miro hacia la parte delantera y la imagen hace que una mueca de terror se dibuje en mi rostro, Willis está sangrando de los oídos y esta inconsciente. Tomo rápidamente el volante, acelero, acelero como un maniaco, debo llegar lo antes posible al campamento.

-¡Takeru!-volteo rápidamente a ver a Catherine, su boca, nariz y oídos están sangrando-¡Ayúdame!-es lo último que dice antes de desplomarse en al asiento trasero de la camioneta.

Acelero más y mas, la maquina hace unos ruidos solo comparables con mi desesperación. Veo el campamento a lo lejos y la adrenalina corre nuevamente por mis venas, llenándome una ansiedad desesperante. Estaciono mal la camioneta y bajo rápidamente a Willis y a Catherine al suelo. Corro, corro como nunca, tratando de pedir ayuda, tratando de controlarme, hasta que por fin veo a Matt a lo lejos, con una mirada triste.

-¡MATT!-llego hasta él, y le tomo de los brazos-¡Ayúdame por favor!....es Catherine y Willis ellos se han…-pero mi frase queda inconclusa, la cara de terror de Matt me hace asustarme.

-¡No por favor Takeru…tu no!-la preocupación en su rostro es agobiente. Me toma del oído izquierdo con su mano y me mira angustiado la mancha roja que ahora está en sus dedos.

Me tomo el oído, solo para aterrarme al descubrir que la sangre emana de mis oídos. De repente todo se pone oscuro y me duermo, teniendo la sensación de que, tal vez, nunca despierte.

...

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me animaro mucho, espero que este capítulo les agrade, ya que me costó algo de trabajo terminarlo, dejen comentarios si les gusto y si no también, jejejeje. Lamento la demora en la actualización, estaba un poco indispuesto; asi que dejo dos capitulos, por cierto, hago una pregunta ¿Quíen debe narrar el capitulo final? ¿Tai, Sora, Hikari o Takeru? Ojala contesten . Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Miro la cama que esta frente a mí, ella luce tan tranquila ¿Quién pensaría que hace unos momentos lloraba de dolor? Ella, mi Sora, la persona a quien nunca abandonare. Duerme, apaciblemente, su rostro denota tranquilidad, tranquilidad pura, y eso me asusta, temo que se quede así, temo que prefiera la tranquilidad y decida no despertar.

-¿Seguro estas bien?-me pregunta Izzy, quien está a mi lado, tecleando desesperadamente.

-Mejor que tu sí creo-miento, él lo sabe. Tengo los ojos hinchados y el rostro pálido. Van 27 horas en que no logro conciliar el sueño ¿Quién podría hacerlo en estas circunstancias?

-¡Veras que encontraremos la cura!-dice intentando animarme.

-Yo…yo…le dije que se fuera, que era peligroso, pero ella no quiso, ella decidió quedarse a ayudar, me deje convencer muy rápidamente por su aparente fortaleza.

-Tal vez, pero no creo ella hubiera cedido, no es de las personas que se dejan caer ante un problema.

Silencio, la habitación queda en silencio después de que Izzy se marcha.

Tal vez tome una mala decisión, tal vez debí haber sido más fuerte, de haber sido así, esto no estuviera pasando. Debí haber tomado una mejor decisión.

Me levanto y camino hacia la mesa de noche que está junto a la cama de Sora, tomo una manta y la empapo con un poco de agua tibia que hay en un jarrón. Me acerco a Sora y limpio dulcemente su frente, trato de memorizar cada una de sus facciones, cada uno de sus rasgos, pero sé que será imposible, se que nunca podre aprenderme bien ese rostro que hace que me sonrojé, ella tiene algo especial que nadie podría descifrar. Termino de limpiar su rostro y dejo la manta de lado. Siento correr una lágrima en mi mejilla, creí que ya no podría llorar más, pero una vez más me equivoqué.

-Solo vine para tomar sus signos- Joe entra en la habitación sigilosamente.

-¿Cómo le haces?-pregunto mirando el suelo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Manejar estas situaciones, lograr que tu mente no se cierre, ser tan… calculador- sonríe de lado al escucharme, es una sonrisa amarga, llena de un poco de melancolía.

-Te acostumbras…lamentablemente, hay ocasiones en que creo que elegí el trabajo mas duro del mundo-le miro con aprensión.

-Creo que no te equivocaste-ladea con la cabeza, negando.

-También hay ocasiones en que creo que tomé la mejor decisión, cuando veo a alguien salir por la puerta, estando sano, me lleno de orgullo al saber que las personas como yo ayudamos a los demás, tal vez suene egoísta, pero es una de las cosas que me mueve y motiva.

-¿Crees que tomaste una buena elección?

-Creo que tome la mejor-Joe se acerca a Sora, lee unos cuantos aparatos y toma algunas notas. Sale del cuarto y me sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Crees que decidiste lo mejor?-susurro en el oído de Sora.

Suspiro, tratando de calmarme, el único sonido que me acompaña es el de las maquinas que toman los signos vitales. Apoyo la cabeza en la cama y me siento en una silla que esta junto a esta. Aun manteniendo la cabeza abajo.

-Creo que lo mejor de mi vida fue el haber elegido el camino por el que ando en estos momentos-mi vista se alza, cristalina.

-Sora…

-Hola-me sonríe con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me reprendo mentalmente, a veces soy tan tonto.

-Bien porque desperté a tu lado.

-Llamare a Joe para decirle que has despertado-me paro de la silla, pero antes de empezar a caminar Sora me detiene.

-Quiero estar a solas un rato.

-Entiendo-le sonrió.

-Contigo- le miro un poco alegre.

-Quiero llegar a envejecer contigo a mi lado-sonríe- que cuando amanezca nos tengamos que poner al sol, para no pasar frio, quiero que vivamos en el campo y que nos apartemos de lo caótica que es la ciudad.

-Yo quiero lo mismo-asiente con la cabeza-pero para eso hay que esperar a que te recuperes.

-Lo sé- me mira y esto hace que me sonroje-ve por Joe-me dice débil, lo que me hace recordar su delicado estado de salud.

-De inmediato –menciono, antes de salir por la puerta y correr hasta la recepción en busca de mi amigo. Veo venir a Joe, tiene una cara de felicidad que me da un poco de aliento-¡Sora despertó!-le digo emocionado.

-Es una buena noticia, pero al parecer tengo una mejor.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto de inmediato con unos ánimos que hace unos minutos no tenia.

-Parece que Izzy encontró lo que enfermos a Sora, Michael, Catherine y Takeru. Pero ahora no nos puede decir, esta investigando un poco más. Lo mejor por ahora seria que descansaras un poco, ya más tarde te diré lo que pasa con detalle.-asiento con la cabeza acatando la orden de Joe.

Camino con un poco de calma hasta el cuarto de Sora, entro en un silencio total, pero con un poco de alegría.

- Ya vine.-le menciono mientras me siento a su lado-Parece ser que las cosas van mejorando.

-Hace unos momentos tú dudaste de haber tomado una decisión.-me dice un poco preocupada-¿Te arrepientes de haberla tomado?

-¿Estabas escuchando?-asiente con la cabeza- veras…hay ocasiones en las que pienso que quizás, solo quizás, debo haber tomado otras decisiones, no solo como persona, sino también como líder, como hermano, como novio…

-Las decisiones que tomaste siempre nos han llevado por el buen camino.

-Pero siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, siento que pude haber tomado otras alternativas, tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado mejor para todos.-volteo la cabeza, intentando ver el cielo gris que baña la mañana de Tokio.

-Todas las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias, todas y cada una de ellas, para bien y para mal. Desde que nacemos estamos atados a ellas, son inevitables, pero son las cosas que hacen que todo tome un sentido y la dirección que queremos.

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque a veces no piense así.

-¿Tomaste una buena decisión al preguntarme si quería estar contigo?-La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, la cara de Sora hace que mi pecho se estruja.

-He tomado decisiones buenas en mi vida-de inmediato recuerdo la ocasión en que entre a rescatar a Sora a la pirámide en donde estaba capturada-He tomado decisiones malas-ahora por mi cabeza cruza la vez que hice evolucionar a Agumon a Skullgreymon- Solo te diré que después de las buenas sigue la decisión que tome para tenerte a mi lado-le sonrió y ella me corresponde. Aparto unos mechones rojizos de su rostro, me acerco lentamente, muy lentamente, es la magia que tiene Sora, siento que cada vez que la beso es la primera y a la vez la ultima, hace que la intensidad que creía haber conocido en cada acercamiento que hemos tenido aumente. Me separo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Deberías dormir un poco- me aconseja.

-Enseguida-me levanto de la silla, pero Sora me detiene con la mano y en movimiento me indica que me acueste a su lado. Antes de que logre acostarme veo a Hikari a través de la ventana que da a un pasillo, luce confundida-Pero antes déjame ir a arreglar algo.

-¡Tranquilo que de aquí no me muevo!-esas palabras hacen que una risa sincera salga de mi, creo que mi carácter empieza a pasársele a Sora. Salgo de la habitación y camino hacia Hikari, la tomo por el hombro y ella voltea a verme.

-Te recomiendo que entres a verlo.

-Lo hare, yo solo, estaba pensando.

-Si lo piensas mucho no lo harás, solo entra-la empujo lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de Takaishi.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?

-Sí-respondo sin dudarlo un segundo.

Porque lo extraño de tomar decisiones es que siempre hay algo bueno y algo malo. No todo es totalmente blanco o totalmente gris. Creo que es lo que hace que meditemos dos veces antes de tomar una decisión, para algunos es un lamento, para otros un acierto, pero más que un simple lamento, un consuelo o una alegría, creo que decisión es una oportunidad de conocer más de la vida, de volverse más fuerte después de una caída o de expresar nuestra felicidad, creo que lo que le da sabor a la vida son las decisiones que tomamos, siempre tomaremos decisiones buenas y malas, pero a pesar de esto cada una trae consigo una enseñanza, y en ocasiones…una esperanza.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

---

Perdón

Entro sigilosamente en la habitación, el sonido constante del monitor de los signos vitales es el único presente. Mis pasos son inseguros, inciertos, como si mis pies se negaran a obedecerme, como si mi mente estuviera debatiéndose entre llegar con Takeru o salir corriendo. Llego al lado de Takaishi, pareciera que solo duerme, sin embargo, su rostro denota dolor.

-Sé que no es un buen momento para hablar-creo que he perdido lo poco que me queda de cordura, hablar con alguien que no me escucha solo se me ocurre a mí- pero, si yo no lo hago ahora, si lo postergo, no sé si pueda reunir nuevamente el valor.  
El sonido de las maquinas es el único que me acompaña nuevamente.

-Yo…yo solo vine a pedir…- ¿Perdón?, sí, he venido a eso, pero no tiene caso pedir perdón a alguien quien no puede escucharlo, es como si pidiera perdón sin sentirlo de verdad- Quiero aclarar las cosas, y si es posible, arreglarlas. No quiero seguir como hasta ahora, yo…

Matt abre la puerta y me interrumpe, pero no puedo culparlo, he tardado demasiado en hablar.

-¿Sabías que el aún conserva ese viejo álbum de fotos?- Me mira a los ojos, como quien mira a una persona que lo ha perdido todo-El que le regalaste cuando eran pequeños.

-¿En serio?

Asiente con la cabeza. Camina unos pasos hasta quedar exactamente enfrente de mí, mira al techo y su mirada se pierde en el infinito blanco de este.

-Me siente extraño en este lugar- la sinceridad de Matt me reconforta de alguna manera.

-Nadie se siente bien en un hospital.

-Tienes razón, pero no es por eso.-le miro confundida, y por instinto mi mano toma de la Takeru- Es solo que, cuando tuvimos las aventuras en el Digimundo nunca visitamos un hospital, en las dos veces que hubo peligro. Lo más dañados que llegaron a estar fue cuando Black-Wargreymon los atacó, pero nunca tuvieron heridas de gravedad. Y ahora, míralos.

Matt tiene razón, nunca salimos heridos de gravedad, nunca pasó a más de unos cuantos rasguños.

-¿Ya averiguaron como curarlos?-pregunto un poco ilusionada, Matt suspira, y eso no es una buena señal.

-No, Joe no sabe como revertir el efecto del virus.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo puede enfermarlos aquí en el mundo humano?

-Al parecer, el virus actúa igual en todos los seres vivos no importando en donde este.

-Pero los digimons nunca presentaron hemorragias así- todavía duele, me duele ver las imágenes de Takeru sangrando incontrolablemente de boca, nariz y oídos.

-No, pero al parecer la hemorragia es un síntoma secundario. Veras: - Matt se levanta, y empieza a caminar, como si de un león enjaulado se tratara- el virus lo que hace es desintegrar los datos de los seres digitales, uno por uno, cuando termina este proceso, solo queda esa sustancia verde, pero esta misma es la que hace que la epidemia se propague, al más mínimo contacto con ella te infectas. En el mundo digital nosotros somos datos, pero aun así conservamos nuestra esencia; es decir: El virus no ataca nuestros datos, ataca nuestras células, las deshace, es por eso que tiene hemorragias aunque estén en el mundo humano.

-Pero Takeru, Willis y Catherine enfermaron demasiado rápido-replico.

-Pues eso es lo extraño, según Izzy, Sora se infecto el primero de agosto, pero no hubo ninguna complicación, excepto un resfriado, aun así, enfermo demasiado rápido el final.

Unos leves quejidos nos sacan de nuestra plática, e inmediatamente mi corazón se acelera, siento que de cualquier momento a otro se me fuera a salir del pecho.

-¡Takeru!-exclama emocionado Matt. Takeru se mueve un poco hacia los lados y suelta mas quejidos, está despertando, o eso creo. Pero después de unos segundos todo queda como anteriormente estaba.-No te desesperes, veras que despertara.

-Ssi, claro.

Matt sale por la puerta, meditabundo. Me levanto y camino hacia la ventana, el paisaje es espectacular, Tokio brilla con toda su intensidad, las luces de los edificios hace parecer que las estrellas están a la altura del suelo.

-¿Hi…Hikka…ri?-me estremezco al escuchar esas palabras. Volteo, lentamente, temiendo que al hacerlo ese momento desaparezca, temiendo encontrar una mirada fría, indiferente; la culpa me agobia, como si me faltara él aire.

-¿Cómo…Cómo estás?-pregunto, acercándome a Takeru.

-¿Estabas llorando?-pregunta confundido ¿Por qué se molesta en saber si estuve llorando?

-Pues, la verdad, sí, lo estaba.-tomo asiento, nuevamente-Pero no me contestaste.

-Me siento cansado, adolorido, pero creo que no podía dormir más.

-Yo venía a…-hago una pausa, debo ser sincera, pero es difícil, como si las palabras se negaran a salir.

-Olvídalo…quieres, no necesitamos decir nada, los dos…los dos nos sentimos desorientados, aun así, no necesitas decirme que lo sientes, no necesitas decirme que fue tu error, porque la verdad: también fue el mío. Yo…yo no supe cómo reaccionar y…-lo hago callar, besándolo, un beso dulce y lento, un beso apasionada y tardío. Nos separamos para mirarnos de frente. Sonríe, alegrándome la mañana, sonríe, haciéndome ver una pequeña luz al final de este túnel, en el cual me he sumergido, hasta perder la noción de todo a mí alrededor.

-Solo necesito saber que todo está perdonado-un abrazo es la forma en que sellamos nuestro perdón.

El perdón es un sentimiento único, es el poder recordar las cosas, sin sentir dolor alguno; especial en todo sentido. Pedir perdón, sin sentirlo de verdad o usarlo muy a menudo hace que se pierda el valioso sentido de esta magna acción, porque, solo se puede sentir perdón cuando verdaderamente se siente que tu alma se carcome, se esfuma, cuando la culpa ocupa cada uno de tus pensamientos y no te deja pensar con claridad, pedir perdón es la mejor forma de reencontrase con la paz.

-Me siento un poco culpable-menciona Takeru con la cabeza gacha- Hace unos días Willis me dijo que él sería capaz de pelear, aun cuando todo esté perdido, solo por ti-mi corazón late, siente los zumbidos de este sacudirme por dentro-me…me enseño algo, de alguna manera.

-El es una buena persona a pesar de todo, es una buena persona.

-Lo sé… ¿Cómo esta?-suspiro, la verdad no me había preocupado por él, no en todo este tiempo.

-No lo sé, no, no lo he ido a ver.

-¡Catherine!-exclama incorporándose repentinamente , impresionándome un poco-¿Cómo…cómo…Se encuentra bien?

-Ella sigue durmiendo, por lo que tengo entendido.

-Debo ir a verla-intenta pararse, pero yo lo detengo. No está en condiciones de caminar.

-No puedes en ese estado, déjame ir a mi-se recuesta, mirándome con agradecimiento notorio.

-¡Gracias…Hika!-me ha llamado como cuando éramos pareja.

-Descansa.

Salgo de la habitación, con un ánimo recobrado, con un poco de fe. En el pasillo esta Joe, hablando con Tai, me acerco, intentando no interrumpir.

-Takeru despertó-me miran, sin reacción alguna-¿Pregunto por Catherine y Willis?-lo ultimo si logra sacarles una mueca de sorpresa.

-Siguen igual que antes, no ha habido mejoras.

-¡Código azul habitación 324l! ¡Código azul habitación 324!-. Joe corre, como un maniaco, corre con el temor tomando posesión de sus pies; y yo me congelo. Siento como si la sangre abandonara mi cuerpo, como si una bofetada me hubiera bajado a la cruda realidad.

-¡Código azul Habitación 333! ¡Código azul Habitación 333!-el nuevo grito hace que me gire a ver a Tai y sienta temor.

-Esa es la habitación de…-el miedo es notorio en nosotros, el miedo es palpable en el ambiente.

Siento como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, camino, sin esperanzas, es como si todo a mi alrededor se viera gris y sin sonido alguno, como si estuviera viviendo en una película antigua. Entro en la habitación a Joe gritar con desesperación, tratando de reanimar el cuerpo inerte que esta en la cama, las enfermeras corren con un carro, y un sinfín de sustancias, pero al final todo fracasa, el monitor deja de emitir señal alguna, no hay ruido, solo paz. Joe se deja caer de espaldas a la pared, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, y solo echa un vistazo a la hora que indica su reloj, las enfermeras apuntan algo en una libreta y después me jalan fuera de la habitación.

Y es que el perdón es algo que solo llega en el momento idóneo, el que es el correcto, en el cual nos podemos ilusionar, tener fe, y contagiarnos ánimos; pero también justo en el momento en el que puede que sea lo último que se diga, justo en el momento en que todo…puede acabar.

...

Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice, pero bueno…se hace lo que se puede…jejeje. Gracias por comentar, y gracias a todos aquellos que leen. Espero les gusten los caps; ya solo faltan dos más para que el fic termine. Nos vemos y ¡Suerte!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de recreación. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

Niebla…espesa y brumosa. Todo lo que se cierne a mi alrededor es niebla…difuminada… ¿Estoy acostada, o parada? Qué extraño es esto, no siento mi cuerpo, no siento nada, excepto esta sensación de libertad.

Veo a mi alrededor, creo que después de todo, si estaba acostada. Me levanto con sosiego, y trato de recordar lo último que hice…pero nada, nada pasa por mi mente, envuelta en la turbulencia de la confusión.

Camino, como si el tiempo no existiera, tengo la sensación de que aquí no lo hace, que simplemente soy un ente vagando en esta inmensa masa blanquecina…

-_Siempre estaré a tu lado…Sora_-Esa ha sido la voz de Tai.

Miro a mi alrededor buscándolo, intentando encontrarlo, pero nada, ni siquiera una vaga idea de donde esta, nada, no hay nada. Sigo mi paso con mesura, inviolentable mesura. Logro ver mis ropas; ¡Valla! Quién diría que el uniforme de la universidad me hiciera ver tan alta.

_-¡No quier_o pelear!-chilla la voz de Mimi, y me volteo para ver de dónde ha venido, pero nuevamente no hay nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!-grito desesperadamente, tanta tranquilidad me asusta.

_-¡[_I]Birdramon!-[/i]mi propia voz suena de fondo, a la lejanía, vaga y con tanta emoción, la emoción que nunca he recobrado en mi vida.

_-¡Cuidado Sora!-_La voz de Matt se escucha, como si de un relámpago se tratara, se grito lo dio el día que me salvo de morir aplastada.  
Volteo a mi alrededor, buscando la fuente de todo este fenómeno, pero algo hace que mis ojos se abran, desmesuradamente. Una imagen de Joe y yo, cuando estábamos separados de los demás, y nos encontramos a los Bakemons.

_-¡Son personas!-_gritó mi amigo en aquella ocasión, y la imagen sigue acercándose a mí, como si estuviera proyectada en aquella cortina de niebla.

Miro mi ropa, ha cambiado. Ahora llevo el uniforme de la secundaria, verde, y algo incomodo, miro mis manos, algunas cicatrices han desaparecido; toco mi cabello, y me sorprendo de que este tan corto, hacía tiempo que no lo tenia así.

_-¡Llévate a Kari y salgan de aquí!-_nuevamente mi voz suena de eco, y ahora, la imagen donde T.K, Kari y yo huimos de Piedmon aparece.

Intento tocarla, pero es imposible.

-Elegida del amor…-un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, pero no por miedo… La voz, me resulta tremendamente familiar.

_-¡¿Por qué nunca me quieres entender?!-_Recuerdo vivazmente esa escena…Fue cuando me grito Biyomon en donde pude hacer que evolucionara a Garudamon. Todavía recuerdo lo rojiza que lucía la luna, y el temor que sentí cuando Demidevimon le inyecto aquel dardo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto a la nada, y como sabia, no hay respuesta.  
Palpo mi ropa, ¡No puede ser! Tengo un casco azul, mi playera es de tirantes y amarilla. Mis pantalones azules… ¡Es como si tuviera once años otra vez!

-Elegida del amor…

Volteo, y tengo ganas de correr, y lo hago. Corro, como si hubiera salida de este sitio, corro, como si la muerte intentara cubrirme…Pero nada cambia, sigue habiendo niebla, en todas partes, sigue rodeándome, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

-Elegida del amor…

Sigilosamente me detengo, y volteo con pesar. Un majestuoso Digimon está enfrente de mí, su cuerpo es interminablemente largo y transparente; su cabeza parece la de un dragón de la mitología china, pero es azul, un azul electrizante. Me mira, como si tratara de ver en mi interior.

-¡Bienvenida elegida del amor!-su cordialidad hace que mi corazón vacile entre la confianza el temor-Lamento la dolorosa situación por la que tengamos que conocernos. Pero espero que entiendas…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto, sin tener algo más en mente que salir de este sitio.  
Sonríe, con compresión en sus facciones, con los ojos llenos de aprehensión.

-En ninguna parte en específico.

-No entiendo que está pasando…

-El destino…. Desgraciadamente.-le miro, distante y apabullada- Es la razón por la cual estamos aquí. Veraz, hay un enemigo en el mundo digital, un enemigo temible, que ha acabado con el brillo de nuestro planeta, y poco a poco, opaca la esperanza.

-¿Hablas del virus?

-Así es, desgraciadamente, nuestros enemigos han encontrado más de una forma de atacar. El virus es un enemigo latente nuestro, y como en todas las ocasiones pasadas, tenemos que recurrir a ustedes para que nos ayuden.

-No entiendo…ya estábamos ayudando. Inclusive Izzy y Joe buscaban la cura…

-Eso no bastara, no esta vez. Varios elegidos se han contagiado del virus, y por desgracia ya ha habido decesos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito azorada, y me derrumbo.

-La elegida francesa y un elegido neoyorquino han perdido en la pelea. Pensamos que tal vez ellos podrían vencer al virus, pero nos equivocamos, necesitamos de alguien que tengo un poder único, especial, alguien quien tengo un emblema…

-¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo.

-Nosotros no te hemos escogido, solo observamos, y por esta ocasión se nos ha concedido el intervenir, para informarles y que tengan presenten su destino.

-¿Y entonces que hago aquí?

-Estas aquí para decidir, por ustedes…

-¿Nosotros?-la cortina blanquecina se disipa lentamente y mi mirada se torna turbia, cuando veo a Takeru enfrente de mí.

-¡Chinlonmon, Sora!-Exclama impresionado de verme.

-Ustedes, muy a nuestro pesar, serán los únicos que decidan quién es el que salvara al digimundo, pero, debo decir que quien elija hacerlo… no verá otro amanecer.

-¡Cómo!-grito más que sorprendida. Mi cabeza empieza a pensar muy rápido.

-¿Habrá que… sacrificarse?-pregunta Takeru, sus ojos se han perdido, en una oscuridad inmersa dentro de él. Chinlonmon asiente, inconforme de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos?-iracunda y prepotente, formulo la pregunta, sintiendo en mis palabras, el peso de la fatalidad.

-Si lo hacen, tal vez haya una oportunidad de salvación para uno de ustedes, si no… Todo habrá acabado, tanto para ustedes dos, como para nosotros y todos los que habitan el mundo digital.

-¿Moriremos si no hacemos?

-Sí, ustedes se infectaron, no hay cura para eso. Si uno de los elegidos, que tienen un emblema, decide ayudar, podremos ayudar y salvar al otro, si no, bueno…  
Miro a Takeru, mantiene la mirada gacha…

-Tai y tu apenas han comenzado a…

-Seria egoísta decidir sin pensar en los demás- lo interrumpo- seria egoísta decidir ahora, sin siquiera informarles de cara, no podemos elegir ahora, por más que sean nuestras vidas las que estén en juego. Seria egoísmo puro, pues no tendríamos en cuenta como se sentirían los demás.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si miras atrás, y ves todo lo que has vivido; solo se hará más difícil afrontar el presente.

-No hay nada que afrontar después de esto-me acerco a el, mi casi hermano- Solo una interminable paz...- lo abrazo, sintiendo la responsabilidad de darle un poco de la esperanza que el me brindo en tantos momentos.

-El tiempo es un recurso valioso, que no perdona y mucho menos comprende…-argumente Chinlonmon.

-No te preocupes, solo necesitamos un día, para poder decidir.

-¡De verdad lamento esto!

-No fue tu decisión el haberlo hecho, así es la vida… unos viene y… otros van...-Takeru ha recuperado la serenidad.

-Nos veremos pronto…

Y como si de un sueño se tratara…despierto, sintiendo un líquido cálido sobre mi frente.

-¡No te vayas, por favor, tu no!-el llanto de Tai me conmueve. Veo sus ojos, cristalinos y rojizos. Me incorporo, de la cama del hospital y lo abrazo, con una fuerza arrolladora, Porque nunca se sabe cuándo es que será el último que se da.

...

¡Hola de nuevo a todos!

Debo decir que ya casi termina la historia, dos capítulos más y ya, creo que el próximo capítulo lo subo la próxima semana. Espero que les haya gustado, ojala puedan comentar, nos vemos, y ¡Animo!

Pd: Gracias a Guilty of Loving You por el comentario.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ni digimon, ni nada relacionado me pertenece, esto lo hago solo para matar el tiempo.

---

El ocaso llega, muy lentamente. Yo, solo miro, con un poco de ansiedad. Estoy recargado en el borde del edificio del hospital, la ciudad luce hermosa, bañada de esos hilos de colores ambarinos. Mi mirada se pierde en esa imagen, pues es posible que sea una de las pocas veces que la vea, hoy pasara algo que, no importando como suceda, cambiara nuestras vidas. Patamon viene volando a lo lejos, con prisa…

-¡Por fin te encontré!-menciona con una semi-sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?-pregunto, volteando mi mirada a la puesta de sol.

-¿Todos allá abajo se preguntan donde están tu y Sora?-se coloca en el barandal; y voltea hacia donde yo miro.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues…no lo sé, pero ha de ser importante.

-Lo presiento…-le menciono, haciendo que se voltee a verme de modo interrogatorio.

-¿Qué?

-El fin, se que está cerca. Sora de seguro lo siente también. Es una sensación tan angustiante…

Mi mirada sigue perdida en la lejanía del paisaje, los autos hacen el ruido normal de un miércoles. Los letreros de los espectaculares poco a poco comienzan a encenderse, antecediendo a la noche.

-¿Se lo mencionaste a Hikari?

-Me despedí de ella, por si acaso lo peor llega a ocurrir.

-Yo no me despedí-volteo a verlo con confusión en mi rostro.

-¿No te despediste?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?-Patamon me mira, como si intentara hacerme entrar en calma.

-¿Sabes cómo se termina la vida de un ser digital?-Le niego con la cabeza.-Termina cuando su compañero muere…

-Pa…ta…mon-mis ojos se tornan vidriosos y un nudo se comienza a formar en mi garganta.

-Asi que no importa a donde vallas, te acompañare-me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo…yo…lo lamento, te arrastre a esto, en verdad lo lamento.

-Somos compañeros, mi deber es ir contigo a donde sea.

Desvio mi mirada hacia el horizonte. Poco a poco la ciudad el sol se aleja. Falta poco.

-¿Todos los humanos se toman así el fin de la vida?-pregunta Patamon, olvidando por un segundo las circunstancias por las que estamos pasando.

-Uhmm…no, no lo creo.

-Te vez demasiado tranquilo.- sonrío.

-¿Sabes? No todos nos tomamos bien el hecho de estar condenados a la muerte. Es un miedo que durante años no nos preocupa. Lo cierto es que, tarde o temprano llegara, y es ahí, donde te das cuenta de que en realidad todos somos iguales, y lo único que te hace diferente a los demás es el cómo viviste tu vida. Nos vamos como llegamos…

-Eh…-suspiro.

-No importa.

-¿Me dará tiempo de despedirme?

-No…-pero antes de que termine la oración, me detengo, se supone que soy el portador de la esperanza, pero no actuó como tal, no he actuado como si de verdad lo fuera.-Corre…

Patamon se va, volando lo más rápido que puede y siento unas ganas renovadas de ver a Hikari.

Corro hacia la puerta que da a la azotea del hospital; y antes de adentrarme en ella, le echo una última mirada al ocaso. Corro, poseído por una embriagadora energía llena de alegría y esperanza, el aire se siente un poco gélido y maldigo interiormente el haber salido solo con la bata del hospital. Llego a donde están los elevadores, pero siente que no hay tiempo y bajo por las escaleras, dando saltos de tres en tres por las escaleras, mis pies están helados, culpa del piso del hospital recién limpiado, pero eso no me impide seguir bajando. Llego a noveno piso, en donde están los demás y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, una sonrisa que hace días había perdido y no creí poder recuperar.

-¡¡¡HIKARI!!!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, lleno de emoción y alegría. Ella se voltea a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro y corro.

Nunca estamos en el fondo, nunca pisamos fondo en nuestra vida, creemos que así es cuando las cosas no van bien, pensamos que es los más bajo que podemos caer; y como si fuera una cruel broma, la vida nos enseña que estamos equivocados, pues siempre, siempre, se puede caer más bajo. Lo entendemos tarde y desgraciadamente, lo superamos aun mas tarde, cuando la flama de nuestra existencia se está apagando.

Y es que la vida es tan corta…no alcanza para todo lo que se quiere hacer, pasa rápida y efímera, como si de un susurro se tratara, no muchos lo alcanzan a escuchar, solo las personas a nuestro alrededor, las que están suficientemente cerca de nosotros.

-¡¡¡NO!!!-gritan a la lejanía y todos miran de donde proviene el grito.

Pero lo más increíble es ver como el ser humano lo supera todo, ese miedo existencialista pasa desapercibido para muchos. Somos capaces de crear nuevos mundos e historias, con tan solo tomar lápiz y papel. Hacer sentir lo más grandioso del mundo, con solo dos palabras. Reír, gritar, llorar, sentir euforia…en un mismo día, sentir la angustia en todo su esplendor, carcomer por dentro; y aun así, ver con una sonrisa llena de esperanza el futuro.

Hikari corre desesperada y con los ojos llorosos. Lo último que alcanzo a ver es la cara de todos, llena de dolor y angustia, sufrimiento y pesar.

La noche llega a la ciudad; y lamentablemente, trae consigo aquella promesa de sacrificio que denotaba. La oscuridad cubre a Tokio…la luz desaparece, llevándose una vida, alguien quien vivió todo lo que pudo, que hizo salir a los elegidos de la mas infinita oscuridad…una vida se apaga, para que muchas más puedan seguir existiendo.

...

Un capítulo más y ya acabo, jejeje. Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, de verdad lo agradezco. Creo que el ultimo capitulo lo intentare subir en fin de semana. Nos vemos y ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

---

Llueven…pétalos de cerezo, dando un aura otoñal al ambiente. El silencio es abrumador, casi inquietante, pero a pesar de eso, todos lo guardan.

Palabras, las susurra el sacerdote, palabras de aliento, a mis amigos, a Kari…intenta tranquilizarlos, hacerles saber que el dolor se ira, algún día. Todos mantiene la mirada gacha, todos, menos yo…simplemente, miro al cielo, esperanzado, sabiendo y creyendo que se puede empezar otra vida, otras historias, una oportunidad que se cierne, pasando este umbral de desesperación y tristeza.

— ¡No tenias que hacerlo! — La voz desgarradora de Hikari, hace que a todos se les comprima el corazón.

—Tranquila. — Susurra Mimi a su lado, dándole un consuelo que yo no creo poder darle.

—No es justo, no es justo…

Izzy mira el ataúd, sereno, es una de los pocos presentes que lo está. Joe mira, lleno de impotencia, el descenso de aquella prisión de madera. Lleva consigo, sueños, ilusiones, momentos felices y llenos de desesperación. El ataúd llega al fondo de un hoyo; y lentamente las personas comienzan a acercarse.

—No se tenía que pagar un precio tan alto. —Yolei deja caer un puño de tierra; y unas lágrimas rebeldes corren por su rostro.

—Lo siento…en verdad lo lamento.

Llanto, es lo que inunda el ambiente; y aquel silencio mortuorio desaparece.

—Viejo, esto no tenía que terminar así-. —Davis está destrozado, apenas y pronuncia estas palabras.

—No…no puedo. — Menciona Sora. —No puedo, esto no debía pasar, esto no debía ser así. Yo fui la primera, era mi responsabilidad…yo…

A decir verdad, también era mi responsabilidad, pero el destino no cumple caprichos. Matt se acerca a la tumba, antes de que termine de ser enterrada; mira con pesar, aquella mirada gélida que hace años había abandonado se vuelve a asomar. Yo entiendo que a veces, algunas personas superan más rápido una perdida si se cierran al mundo.

El cielo azul destella tranquilidad, sigo mirando al cielo, despejado y puro; raras son las veces que luce así, pues Tokio es una gran urbe. Patamon se acerca, titubeante, es raro verlo así, pero creo que es normal cuando esto pasa; una persona con capucha ve aquel féretro con parsimoniosa calma; se acerca, lentamente, como sopesando cada paso.

—El digimundo te agradece. —Es Gennai, o una de sus tantas copias.-Las palabras no alcanzarían a decir lo mucho que te doy las gracias, ni siquiera el más profundo de los silencios lo hará, pero sería egoísta no reconocer que gracias a ti, de nuevo estamos en paz.-Coloca una flor blanca en el pasto, mientras terminan de rellenar la zanja.

—Tal vez, si yo hubiera dado mi…

—No digas eso Hikari. —Le reproche Davis. —A él no le hubiera gustado que pensaras eso.

—No dejo de pensar que todo es un sueño, que es solo una vaga fantasía. —Su voz se quiebra.

—Tal vez no es tan malo. —Hikari lo mira extrañada-tal vez es una mejor vida.

-Tal vez…

Mimi se aleja del campo, y de inmediato lo hacen Joe e Izzy, detrás de la castaña.

Agumon , Patamon y Gatomon son los únicos digitales que han venido. Sora sigue llorando, en silencio; a su lado esta Cody, quien parece estar recordando el entierro de su padre, lo que me hace pensar, que a pesar de los años, el dolor sigue presente, en menor intensidad.

Recuerdo que yo alguna vez creí conocer ese dolor, cuando Angemon se fue…y cuando pensé que perdería a Hikari en aquel mar oscuro.

Matt se aleja, con las manos en los bolsillos, ha dejado su digivice en la lapida que sirve de cabecera, y no tardan en seguirlo Ken y Yolei.

— ¿Estas lista para decir adiós? —Pregunta Davis a Hikari.

—No, la verdad no, pero creo que tendré que dejarlo ir, no es bueno aferrarse a un recuerdo.-Derrama una última lagrima, antes de acariciar la tierra, como si acariciara a la persona que yace bajo de esta.

—Gracias por todo, gracias por darle un nuevo brillo a mi vida, por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba….gracias por haber llegado a mi vida. —Suelta unas lagrimas fugitivas, que resbalan rápidamente por aquella piel canela…sus ojos de ébano relumbran, dando a notar que ha llorado de sobremanera, pues sus ojos están hinchados.

Se levanta…titubeante, dolida…destrozada. Lentamente camina, sabiendo que deja atrás a alguien que representó una etapa importante de su vida.

— ¿Te vas a despedir? —Me pregunta Davis.

—Sería un cobarde si no lo hiciera.

Me acerco lentamente, dejando de mirar el cielo, Hikari se topa conmigo y, como acto reflejo, me abraza, llora, y no pueda hacerla sentir mejor; llora, y no puedo protegerla de eso.

Suspiro, pues no sé como comenzar a hablar, suspiro…

—Yo…quería…-vuelvo a suspirar, no es fácil hablar sintiendo esta opresión, como si en cualquier momento fuera reventar.

Todavía recuerdo la impresión que nos dio a todos el ver su cuerpo en el elevador, esa extraña sonrisa con la que se durmió eternamente, todavía recuerdo la angustia en el rostro de Hikari, cuando vio al castaño inerte; corrimos, como locos, pensando que nada de eso pasó. Y al final, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, uno de los elegidos se fue, el portador de valor tomo esa responsabilidad, como todo un líder, dispuesto a lo que sea por mantener a su equipo a salvo, encontró el final de su camino en un elevador, no quería ve sufrir a las dos personas más importantes de su vida…no lo soportaba; y no se le puede tachar de egoísta a eso, buscar la felicidad ajena, a un alto costo que pagar, es tal vez, la acción menos desinteresada que tiene el humano, solo aquellos que conocen el verdadero significado de vivir, lo pueden hacer, pues sienten que ellos pueden irse en paz.

—Gracias, cuidare bien de Hikari y Sora, yo…continuare lo que empezaste. —Dejo una pequeña etiqueta de color amarillo en el suelo, al lado de una rosa que ha dejado Sora, junto al dispositivo de mi hermano. — ¡Gracias por todo Tai!

Camino, con Hikari a mi lado, llorando. Sora se queda ahí, mirando aquella lapido, suplicando poder olvidar algún día ¿Qué tan grande es sentir la felicidad, que queremos que todos la experimenten?

Y es que todos tenemos percepciones diferentes, donde unos ven una meta, otros ven una nueva salida; donde unos ven una limitación, otros ven una oportunidad de crecer, todo depende de cómo lo veamos…y donde unos ven el final, yo, simplemente veo el inicio de la perpetuidad.

...

Hola de nuevo. Aquí dejo el último capitulo de este fic. Gracias por comentar, y gracias a todos aquellos que leen. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, ya que es el primero que termino en el tiempo en que me he adentrado en este pasatiempo de escribir. Solo me queda agradecer a Guilty of loving you y a Takerufang por comentar, y a todos los que leyeron. Gracias por todo, me despido, y ya saben…cualquier cosa, sugerencia o jitomataso es bien recibido. Nos vemos y ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
